


reunion

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Underage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Three years have passed, Vaginal Fingering, so ahsoka is on her 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: she had just finished the controls when she felt it - felt him. her senses immediately heightened as she turned just to see him come through the door, stopping as he see’s her. they stood and stared at each other for force knows how long before they eventually realise that they’re enemies.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	reunion

They felt each other before they even saw each other in the flesh.

Both had boarded the same Imperial cruiser to find information and destroy it, to jam just a little part of the Emperor’s plan to a halt. The cruiser held the most important information of planets and moons on their radar to put under their control, comms and calls from officers and other works that had been recorded, ready to be seen by the higher ups and a new updated list of Force sensitive children they had found.

Only Ahsoka knew that bit of information, what use would it be to Maul, and how would he ever have found it in the first place?

They eventually came face to face in the large cockpit, Ahsoka had been there first and took out all the officers in the area before deleting everything on their records, destroying the transmission feed and anything else that could be contacted through the Empire before sending her information to the Rebel Alliance. 

She had just finished the controls when she felt it - felt _him_. Her senses immediately heightened as she turned just to see him come through the door, stopping as he see’s her. They stood and stared at each other for Force knows how long before they eventually realise that they’re enemies. 

Ahsoka glares at him and ignites her white lightsabers, Maul’s red coming into view just in time to dodge her air attack. Pushing her back and she lands gracefully on top of the holoprojector, he follows her and she jumps back on the walkway to the main controls, blocking his slashes that could have easily killed one so untrained. 

Every stroke and blow he delivered was fuelled by anger as he remembered their last meeting, left for dead while she tried to escape with her clone friend that wasn’t under his master’s order to go against the Jedi - then again she wasn’t a Jedi, but she was still a target. 

Ahsoka fought back with just as much hate, probably even more as he left her and Rex to die, he escaped before them and left them to define themselves. She knows she shouldn’t be this way as she did the same thing to him, but it was his master that did this to her, so didn’t she have the right to treat him that way? Especially when he actually praised Sidious’s plan that killed many Jedi and caused the death of her troopers. 

Her lightsaber slashed through his, cutting in half but Maul didn’t waver. He knew how to duel wield separately, but Ahsoka knew this as well and quickly slashed through one of them after her assault, leaving him with only one to defend himself; he was still very skilled but at least she got a bit of an advantage.

Their steps change, he takes one forward and she either takes one back or pushes herself towards him; he does the same and their lightsabers clash with even more the desire to stop the other. Strangely enough there was no feeling of killing the other, no just disarm them or physically hurt them so they couldn’t keep fighting. 

Maul grabs one of her wrists and uses the Force to crush the handle of the lightsaber she held, the white quickly vanishing and she throws it to the side, there was no point in keeping it now if it didn’t help her.

They clashed again and Maul pushed on his weight, despite Ahsoka older now he was still stronger, her body slowly being close to the ground proved that. But like before she would use that to her advantage, the force she pushed against him disappeared as she ducks, twirls her body around to stand behind him and kicks him in the chest as he turns to her; his body falling into a pilot seat.

Ahsoka doesn’t hesitate to jump on him, their lightsabers clash again as she towers above his body, her legs spread so one was on an armchair and the other holding herself at the top of the chair. She leans her body down as their weapons pressed against each other, both of them glaring at each other with their fangs showing.

She knew she needed to do something, to throw Maul off his game and make him stumble. One would immediately think of his metal legs but she knew better, she had fought him before and learnt quickly of his strengths and lack of weaknesses. The only weakness he showed was his power by anger that led him to overestimate his opponents, but ever since their fight started she had seen that he didn’t do that to her. He knew what she was capable of, she defeated him once and she would do it again if she had too, he knew this and kept careful.

She stares at him through her glare, his gleaming yellow eyes shining anger to defeat her, to stop her and win. His lips snarling as his teeth and fangs showed, no longer the horrible yellow but the white similar to her weapons. She could feel his heated body against her and could easily feel the abs on his chest that could still be seen from his clothing, the tunic was longer, going past his knees and had a hood attached. But the tunic still showed the small window of his chest just like last time, Ahsoka wasn’t bothered by it back then but now… 

Having his body under her like this made her feel smug, pride and powerful; emotions he was so used to having. She felt herself longing to touch him, to run her hand down his tattooed chest and have his lips on hers.

 _That could work_. She mused, she didn’t second guess herself like most would and went into action. Changing her movements so that their lightsabers were down to their chest, she didn’t waste any time in leaning down and pressing her lips against his. She could feel his immediate shock and his body stiffening, she should of striked then but found herself enjoying the feel of his warm lips.

She moves her lips and nips across the bottom before pushing her tongue in, swirling it around and swiping it against his. A growl comes from his throat and she’s ready to defend herself, but gasps when he kisses back. Harshly nipping her bottom lip before his tongue clashing with hers, it’s a fiery dance of dominance that neither side intends to give up. 

Then she feels him ready for an attack, it was quick but she manages to soften it as he manages to raise a leg and kick her chest with such force that it pushes her out of the seat, but she lands on her feet with her lightsaber ready.

Maul is on his feet in a flash and they stare at each other, his hand comes up to swipe against his lips, his golden eyes gazing into her before he smirks and he licks his thumb before going back to attacking her. She dodges it, swats his hand away and just like last time, goes for his neck. She see’s the immediate anger in his eyes as he remembers what she did and roars like before, grabbing her wrist and slices through her hilt; both her lightsabers now useless. 

But that doesn’t faze her, it only makes her more aware of the man before her. He swings and she ducks before twirling her body around as she grabs his arm, her chest pressed against his back as she copies his move of crushing the handle of his weapon with the Force. It works and his lightsaber falls to the ground, broken and useless.

Her hold on him is broken as his arm comes to her hold her throat while the other trails down her body, a metal leg pushing her legs apart and his hand goes towards her clothed genital area, grabbing her sex under her underwear and tights, rubbing his fingers in circles over it.

She gasps and her head is forced to turn to him and his lips are pressed against hers once again. He forces his tongue in to battle her, she fights back while his hand moves against her. He presses harder and she gasps with a moan, he chuckles against her.

“Enjoying yourself Lady Tano?”

She growls. “Your the one with the hand down my pants.”

“You kissed me first.” He pushes the material of her tights down along with her underwear, tracing the outline of her folds that make her twitch. 

“To _distract_ you.”

“Whatever you say.” 

She glares and goes to use her free hand to push him away, but he grabs it and grips it tightly, the friction against her heat quickly replaced by his metal knee that grinds against her. She hates how it gives her the same pleasure as his hand despite the two being made of different things.

“I must say I was surprised to sense you on this cruiser, the scene you left behind of those lifeless bodies was so... _amusing_.”

“You don’t think I can kill?” She scoffed. “I was brought into war Maul, you have no idea of the amount of blood I have on my hands.”

“It’s not the Jedi way.”

She glares at him. “I am no Jedi.” Clenching her fists and calling onto the Force, she manages to push Maul off her, flipping him onto his back infront of her and quickly rids herself of the clothing on her lower body before straddling him, pinning his hands above his head.

“Of course your not, no Jedi would do anything like this.” He grins, clearly amused at the whole situation. 

“No they wouldn’t, and they certainly wouldn’t have killed all those defenceless people on this cruiser.” She angles herself above him and glares. “So shut up and get to it.”

His grin widens as he doesn’t hesitate to descend his mouth on her sex, licking her folds and tracing the outlines with the tip of his tongue before finally entering. Ahsoka lets out a strangled moan as his tongue twirls and flicks against her, one of her hands holding onto his head, careful of his horns. His free hand runs along the inside of her thigh before entering a finger, making her jump and gasp. She grinds against him, increasing her pleasure. 

“ _Oh_ …” Another finger thrust in her and her hold on him tightens. It had been far too long since she had been intimate with anyone over the years, and none of them could compare to Maul. 

When a third finger enters her did she feel the knot in her stomach, the lost familiar feeling of climax coming in close. Her body starts to shake and her breath had strangled gasps, but before she could have her sweet release, it was all gone in a second. 

Maul took advantage of her too caught up that he pushes her off him, his tongue and fingers disappearing from her sex making her whine. He pins her down like she did to him and starts to work his lips against her skin.

“Did you honestly think I would give you the _satisfaction_ of release?” He bites against her neck, the small pain making her moan. “We are enemies are we not? Why should I give you such pleasure?” 

Ahsoka rolls her eyes and relishes the marks he places on her neck and throat, all of them sending shocks to her core. 

He grinds against and then she feel’s it, an extra piece of metal that she was sure wasn’t there before. Hidden in his pants and between his metal legs -

 _Oh_. So that’s what it is.

She tests the waters and buckles against him, grinning when a small groan comes from him.

“Don’t tell me you actually got yourself a dick? Even if it’s fake, you really went through all the trouble to have sensors as well?” 

“You won’t complain when it’s in you, Lady Tano.” He snarls and leans back, undoing his robe before pushing it off, his bare tattooed chest now in full view. Ahsoka couldn’t deny that Maul was handsome, even those years ago when they first fought she felt something from him. She was young then and the thought disgusted her, but now she has grown and she won’t deny it any longer. The idea no longer repulsed her but instead, turned her on even more.

He stands and takes his trousers off, throwing them somewhere. Ahsoka quickly sat on her knees and took hold of his length, now having a closer look. The end was metal which was attached to his lower body, exactly where one would be on someone full of flesh. The rest of it was made out of some material that was smooth yet firm.

She rubs her hands along it which causes him to groan again, she clenches her fist and begins to pump it. His hands clenched into fists but made no move to touch her, she needs to change that.

She took it in her mouth, sucking the tip before licking along the sides. He growls and grips the top of her montrals, the sudden action making her moan. Her hands hold onto the metal of his thighs, fingers slightly digging in as he begins to thrust. She moans against him, she had done this kind of thing before with real ones, but for some reason Maul’s was better. There was no taste to it and no feel of skin of course, but when she grazed her teeth over he gave a choked gasp. 

She giggles when she pulls away, hand taking the place of her mouth. “Never thought I would have this much fun with something so fake.”

“Please,” He scoffed. “I don’t believe for a second that you haven’t taken the time to pleasure yourself with such things as toys.”

“Oh? Having dirty thoughts about me Maul?” She grins. “My my I’m not sure if I should be flattered or not.”

“How about you stop talking and put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.” 

“So demanding.” She teases before taking him in again, she sucks his tip once more and gives a few more licks before pulling away once again. She brushes her lips on his metal abdomen, kissing the area before trailing up, going harder when she meets his skin and licks his nipples. She gives teaseful bites along his jaw before licking up towards his ear, nipping near his earring. 

His hands go under her shirt and under her bra to cup her breasts, his thumbs grazing over her now hardened nipples. She moans and he licks against her leku, grinning. Ahsoka feels something about to happen and is proven correct as Maul rips her shirt and bra off, the clothing falling to the ground. 

She scowls at him. “Maul!”

“Oh hush now,” He says without a care. “You look better without them.”

“Thanks.” She scoffs and gives a surprise yell when he picks her up, he carries her to the large holoprojector near the entrance and places her on it. Their lips come into contact once again in heated need, tongues and teeth clashing against each other. 

Ahsoka grabs his length again and rubs it along her entrance, moaning quietly at the small friction. Maul’s brows crease and he pushes himself, pressing hard against her. She knows he wants to feel her walls around him, and Force does she want to feel that too, but they’re not at the stage where they’ll just give in for the other. 

She continues her teasing until he’s had enough, swatting her hand away and slamming into her. She moans loudly as he doesn’t even wait and thrusts into her, stretching her walls in desperate demand.

Her hands grips his shoulder and the back of his neck as they kiss again, letting their anger and lust do the talking. 

“Oh fuck…” She grunts against his lips.

“Enjoying my fake cock Lady Tano?” He smirks, bringing back her smack about it. 

“Like you said Maul, I’ve taken my time with _toys_.” He did hit the spot on that one, she was no stranger to items to help bring her pleasure when she was without a companion. She’s not ashamed of it, even with someone like Maul. “Though I have to admit you're doing poorly against them.” She gives the bait to fuel him up, which to her delight, he takes.

He sneers and pushes her back so that she’s laying against the cold mechanical item, he places his hands under her legs and leans forward so that her knees hook over his shoulders. He slams into her again before going harder, her pleasure greatly increasing causing her body to shake. She reaches out to grab him, any part of him to hold herself together. His shoulders are the perfect tool to help and she doesn’t waste time gripping onto them.

“I’ll make you eat your words Lady Tano.”

“Not swallow?”

He chuckles darkly at her teaseful remark, it makes her body heat up more. Who knew a chuckle could make her more aroused? 

“Who knew such a pretty little thing like you could say such dirty things.”

“I’m full of surprises.” She grins, pushing herself to him to feel more. “And call me by me name Maul, we’re having sex for fuck sake.” 

“Is that what you want, _Ahsoka_?” She partially purrs at the sound of her name from his lips, Maul notices and grins widely, a gleam in his golden eyes. “Oh you do! Look at the way you react! Does the sound of your name from my tongue give you so much pleasure, _Ahsoka_?” 

“Ah…” Her reaction was more then enough, but two could play this game. “I could say the same, _Lord Maul_.”

His pupils dilate and it made her gasp, he looked more like the predatory she always saw him as. 

“Again.” He grits his teeth as he gives a harsh thrust. “Say it again.”

“Lord Maul.” She giggles. “My Lord, My-Oh!” 

One of his hands came between her thighs and rubbed against her core, adding to her pleasure.

She giggles again. “Wow, you sure have a superiority complex don’t you? My Lord.”

“If only I could say the same Ahsoka, or should I say,” Another thrust. “ _My Lady_.”

Fuck. She didn’t know being called Lady by him would make her feel such a way, it gave more of an effect then name. 

Maul grins in satisfaction. “Looks like I can.”

She rolls her eyes and goes to give a snippy remark, but the knot in her stomach stops her. Her body aches as Maul continues his thrusts, her hands failing against the screen of where she lays above her head, nails scratching against the surface. 

“Maul,” She chokes a moan. “My Lord-!”

“Cum.” A hard demand as he pounds into her. “Cum for me Ahsoka. My Lady.”

She climaxes around him hard, her body shaking. He continues to thrust into her, riding out her orgasm. It was a silent moan at first, but the more she came undone the noise quickly came; a low moan followed by a gasp. She pants as she slowly comes to her senses, and grunts when he pulls out of her. She shakily sit’s on on her elbows and gasps in surprise when Maul pulls her up and kisses her again. It wasn’t as heated as before, there’s still the lingering anger and lust but something else is there as well. Ahsoka couldn’t describe it well, but it felt...warm.

She hums as she pulls away, their foreheads pressed against each other. The man before her has calmed down now; they both have from when they both started. 

Maul surprises her again when he uses the Force to pull their clothing to them, she doesn’t say anything about it and they put them back on in silence. She doesn’t bother to put her bra back on in it’s useless condition, her shirt was doable but luckily she had some spares on her shuttle.

“I see this is where we depart, Lady Tano.” Maul says after tying his robe around his waist, Ahsoka doesn’t comment on the name he addresses her. 

“What? Not going to invite me to your ship for another round?” She grins and cocks a hip, he raises a brow at her; amused. 

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Suit yourself.” She shrugs and retrieves her lightsabers, placing them on the hilts on her waist. “At least I can use some toys to pleasure myself with instead of _you_.”

She grins at his growl, full of lust and irritation at her words. She knew it would rile him up but she couldn’t help it, it was so easy and fun to do. When she turns her back to him he pins her to the holoprojector once again, a hand quickly going past her underwear and entering three fingers in her. 

She grips the edges on the large table and moans. He presses his chest against her back and leans forward so his lips brush against her cheek.

“That may be so, but will they _feel_ the same?” He whispers with a grin. “Will they have the _warmth_ of my fingers inside you? Will they be able to stretch your walls and _pound_ into you like mine does?” He pushes his fingers harder and presses a thumb to her clit. “Will they be able to give you the same stimulation as I have? I hardly think they will, will they, Ahsoka?”

She gives breathless gasp, his motions and words hitting her all in the right places. She feels her climax coming again, but like before Maul pulls out of her and leaves her empty. She turns around to see him licking his fingers dry, smirking at her all the way. 

It was Ahsoka’s turn to surprise him as she reaches down and touches herself, entering three of her own fingers and pumps them hard. Climaxing a few moments later which Maul watches in awe, she takes pride in it.

She licks her fingers but not like Maul did, she left some on and slowly drags them across his lips. He eagerly grabs her wrists and licks her fingers dry, nipping at her skin every so often.

“They might not have the same effect as you Maul, but my own hands _certainly_ get the job done if they can’t.” She answers his numerous questions and places a kiss on the corner of his lips before pulling away with a smirk. “Goodbye My Lord, let’s hope our paths cross again.” 

His wicked grin is terrifying. “Indeed, My Lady.”


End file.
